Don't Speak
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Observo a Kurt y Tina, quizás hubiera sido mejor no hablar de una verdad que hacía tiempo conocía. Totalmente AU. MiraElVideoEnMiTwitter:Alexa veela.


A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_**~x~**_

_**Don't Speak**_

Quinn Fabray observo distraídamente la biblioteca. Había pocos alumnos y la tranquilidad del lugar es lo que necesitaba, algunas miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero el temor de recibir algún insulto las obligo a rehuir de su rostro.

A pesar de que ya no era la capitana de las Cheerios, todo mundo era consciente de su temperamento. La ira de la rubia es un hecho que la mayoría de los estudiantes prefería evitar, solo aquellos desafortunados y carentes de aprecio a su vida eran su objetivo principal.

La joven tomo asiento en una mesa retirada, alejada de todos esos nerds y personas curiosas. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el estante de libros frente a ella, mientras su mano izquierda rozaba ansiosamente su cuello. Ella parpadeo tratando de olvidar lo que estaba agobiándola, pero tan solo momentos después cayó en cuenta de que no podría hacerlo.

Su mano izquierda detuvo el movimiento repetitivo para colocarse sobre la mesa. Era el mismo lugar donde Rachel Berry logro ganar su confianza. Donde juntas habían compartido horas interminables de estudio, sonrisas y cosas en común que nunca imagino.

_-No está mal escoger canciones clásicas para cantar en los regionales, solo alguien ignorante y carente de conocimiento acerca de música pensaría que es absurdo cantarlas._

_-¿Estas insinuando algo, Berry? –Cuestiono la chica rubia arqueando una ceja con diversión. _

_La diva frunció el ceño por unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos al máximo, Quinn se permitió sonreír al ver el rostro nervioso de Rachel. _

_-Quinn, yo no… es decir, no quise… -Tartamudeo la morena con voz temblorosa sin mirarle. _

_-Relájate, ¿Quieres? –Interrumpió la joven uniendo sus manos. Tan pronto como lo había hecho se arrepintió, fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y erizara su piel.- Solo estaba bromeando. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, aunque va estar difícil que los demás acepten. _

_La morena asintió sin levantar su mirada. _

_- Yo te ayudare, si eso te hace sentir mejor. _

_-¿De verdad, Quinn? –Replico Rachel con evidente sorpresa en su voz. _

_-Somos amigas, ¿No? _

_La rubia alzo su mano derecha en señal de promesa, mientras que Rachel apretaba su mano en puño. La ex animadora rio en voz alta sin importarle que la bibliotecaria estuviera a unos cuantos metros. Ella imito la acción de Rachel para chocar sus puños y rápidamente separarlos simulando un rebote. _

Quinn podía recordar con claridad ese día, fue el inicio de una bonita amistad y el principio de nuevos cambios en su vida. La rubia nunca espero convertirse en amiga de alguien que antes solía ser víctima constante de sus agresiones. Ni siquiera recibir el perdón de la chica, pero Rachel la acepto ignorando el pasado tormentoso donde ella era la sombra.

Donde estaba Quinn, estaba Rachel… así fue durante meses y semanas. Las palabras "Tu y yo" siempre estaban presentes en sus conversaciones, no era nada extraño para ambas. Pero si desarrollar sentimientos más que amistosos que terminaron por distanciarlas.

El vacio en su interior parecía aumentar al paso de los días, y no fue sino hasta que el Glee club decidió interferir. Era irónico como podía dar vueltas la vida, fue en la sala de coro donde se habían reconciliado y también fue ahí donde ella se entero de una verdad que hacía tiempo sospechaba, pero se negaba a creer.

-_ Quinn, creo que tenemos algo decirte. –Espeto Artie observándola fijamente. _

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero en especial una que transmitía angustia y preocupación. La rubia se puso de pie con lentitud, extrañada por el comportamiento de todos en la sala. En especial el de Rachel, quien notoriamente se puso nerviosa y observaba a su alrededor con ansiedad._

_-Antes que nada debes saber que hacemos esto por tu bien. –Explico Kurt colocándose a su lado.- Y…_

_-Porque realmente te apreciamos. –Completo Tina bajando su mirada. _

_La joven frunció el ceño ante tanto misterio, en algún momento la tensión se había apropiado de la sala de coro envolviendo a todos en un ambiente de calor inexistente._

_Quinn no podía comprender lo que sucedía, así que simplemente permaneció observando fijamente a Rachel, esperando una respuesta o explicación, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un suspiro tembloroso. _

_-Ya basta de tanto drama, quiero saber que sucede. –Exclamo en voz alta observando a su alrededor. Kurt regreso a su antiguo lugar junto a Tina, la mirada cómplice entre ambos no paso desapercibida para la joven de cabello rubio.- ¿Y bien?_

_Finn sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos antes de terminar con el silencio sepulcral._

_-Rachel esta engañándote. _

_Quinn sintió como si alguien hubiera extraído todo el aire de sus pulmones, así como su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente. Su mirada permaneció fija en su ex novio, seguramente ella había escuchado mal. Rachel no sería capaz de engañarla. _

_Sin embargo, la pequeña diva observo a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando una salida. Ella se negaba a mirarle y desmentir las palabras de Finn._

_-¿Es verdad, Rachel? –Cuestiono ignorando el nudo en su garganta. _

_Sus compañeros guardaron silencio ante la incómoda situación. Quinn comprendió entonces que no hacía falta que Rachel hablara, el silencio había respondido por ella._

_Una tras otra lágrima habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas, la rubia no se molesto en ocultar el dolor amargo de la infidelidad. Mr Schue se coloco a su lado mientras ella observo a Kurt y Tina, quizás hubiera sido mejor no hablar de una verdad que hacía tiempo conocía._

**~x~**

Dos semanas más tarde, Quinn se encontraba en su casillero tomando los libros necesarios para el día. Cualquiera diría que había superado con rapidez la separación. Nuevamente se unió a las Cheerios y era capaz de estar en la misma habitación con Rachel sin sentir ganas de llorar.

El dolor y humillación desaparecieron, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran a sus espaldas. Aunque aun sentía un gran desprecio hacia la diva, trataba de ocultarlo con notoria indiferencia. Después de aquel fatico día toda comunicación con Rachel Berry murió.

Había desechado su celular por uno más nuevo, de esa manera no tendría la tentación de responder a las llamadas y mensajes que cierta morena enviaba. Cualquier medio que Rachel pudiera utilizar para hablar con ella fue sustituido por otro que la chica no podría conseguir.

Los miembros del Glee club se habían solidarizado con ella negándose hablar con la pequeña diva. A pesar de que Quinn se sentía mal por ver sola a Rachel, tenía que recordarse lo que le había hecho. Santana y Brittany se aseguraban de que la castaña no pudiera acercarse a ella, la lluvia de granizados en contra de la morena se había detenido en contra de la voluntad de Santana, quien después de enterarse sobre lo ocurrido lideraba los ataques en contra de la chica.

-Quinn.

La rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras ignoraba la presencia de Rachel. Sus manos temblaron por unos momentos al intentar tomar el libro de español, el timbre para ir a clase finalmente resonó de nuevo y ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Por favor, Quinn. –Rogo la chica morena colocándose frente a ella.

-Hazte a un lado, Treasure trail. –Ordeno con voz fría, clavando su mirada avellana en el rostro de Rachel como si fuera una daga.

A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, Quinn sentía unas ganas intensas de llorar y salir huyendo, pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. – Espeto apretando los libros contra su pecho.- Supéralo, quieres.

A ella no le importo que Rachel intentara detenerla, mucho menos cuando una de las porristas lanzo un granizado contra ella. Quinn nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecida con un granizado como lo hizo en ese momento. No era necesario decir que unas cuantas lagrimas lograron resbalar por sus mejillas, pero con un movimiento rápido logro controlar sus emociones fingiendo que Rachel Berry nunca se había cruzado en su camino ese día.

**~x~**

La mirada de Quinn se mantuvo fija en ella mientras cantaba junto Finn, todos en la sala se encontraban atentos y sorprendidos por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Rachel Berry era consciente de la razón del porque la rubia actuaba de esa manera.

Su mirada se torno nostálgica y por primera vez deseo no ser esa persona a quien dedicaban una canción.

**~x~**

Rachel era blanco de granizados, insultos y miradas despectivas. Había olvidado lo que era ser la perdedora. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Quinn quizás no fue la más popular, pero si respetada. Siendo pareja de la ex capitana de las Cheerio pocos se atrevían a molestarla, y quienes lo intentaban terminaban en los basureros o llenos de alguna bebida helada.

Sin embargo ella podía soportar todo eso, pero no la mirada fría de la rubia cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos. Decidida aclarar las cosas se acerco a Quinn, quien extrañamente se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca del gimnasio sin su uniforme de porrista. La mirada perdida de la joven le indico que se encontraba muy lejos de ahí mentalmente, tan lejos que no noto su presencia justo enfrente de ella.

La morena sabía que era una oportunidad muy valiosa, porque sin santana u otro espectador sería capaz de decir la verdad.

-Quinn, sé que no quieres saber nada de mi pero por favor… –Espeto Rachel apresuradamente, observando el rostro de la chica.- Déjame explicarte.

Preparada para los insultos, la castaña apretó los puños esperando el veredicto de Quinn.

-Está bien. –Respondió Quinn en voz baja, desviando su mirada avellana hacia su cara.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel al sentir la intensidad de esa mirada que tanto amaba, pero que en esos momentos se encontraba llena de tristeza y resentimiento. La culpabilidad se hizo cargo de su conciencia obligándola a bajar su vista con nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Recuerdas que estuve en clases particulares de baile? –Pregunto haciendo que la rubia asintiera con su rostro inexpresivo. – _La maestra era muy estricta con todos, pero más conmigo. Supuse que nuestras diferencias de opiniones habían sido las culpables de su trato. Sé que ella era quien tenía experiencia, pero sus enseñanzas no eran del todo satisfactorias para mi gusto._

-No sé porque no me sorprende. –Interrumpió Quinn con voz seca. Los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron observando el semblante tranquilo de la rubia.- Siempre que algo no te agrada tratas de corregirlo, sin importarte lo que piensen los demás. Eres egoísta, Rachel.

-Pero tú no lo entiendes. –Contradijo la pequeña diva con desesperación.- _Ella es una mujer que utiliza todos tus defectos en contra, se burla y te pone sobrenombres que le parecen graciosos. Cree que es la mejor, pero en realidad no tiene el conocimiento suficiente para estar al frente._

_-_Deja de ser dramática, Rachel.

La voz de Quinn resonó por todo el pasillo solitario, teñida de cansancio y frustración. Todo lo que parecía decir la castaña sonaba poco convincente, además de ser una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no veía el punto al cual quería llegar.

**~x~**

Sentada en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, Rachel escribía furiosamente en su diario. Se había resignado al menos por ese día, pero no se daría por vencida. Era cierto que ella había cedido a sus impulsos y enfrento a su maestra, pero nunca imagino que eso significaría ser blanco de acosos constantes. Sus compañeros eran testigos, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Ellos nunca notaron esa mirada depredadora que Cassandra July le dirigía mientras hacia las muestras, ellos jamás escucharon esas palabras vulgares que susurraba al pasar a su lado, y jamás observaron los intentos de besarla cuando todos se marchaban.

Era claro que nadie le creería, Quinn no lo había hecho e incluso dijo que tal vez ella lo había provocado.

_-Recuerda Rachel, nadie… absolutamente nadie va a creerte si dices que yo te acoso. –Dijo la mujer rubia con una sonrisa burlona.- Es tu palabra contra la mía, y créeme, todas las cartas están a mi favor. _

**~x~**

Días más tarde, Quinn entro al salón de clases y observo alrededor en busca de alguien. Rachel se encontraba recostada sobre el banco ocultando su rostro, cuando su compañero tomo asiento a su lado ella lo ignoro. Las pesadillas habían regresado, solo que esta vez en su sueño cierta rubia gritaba que lo merecía.

Cuando la voz del maestro ordeno silencio finalmente se enderezo, y casi se desmaya al ver que Quinn estaba sentada a su lado con la vista hacia el frente.

_-Lamento mi retraso, Quinn. –Exclamo la diva entrecortadamente entrando a la biblioteca.- Yo solo estaba preocupada porque no encontraba las partituras de nuestra canción. Lo cual es inaceptable e irresponsable de mi parte. _

_Una sonrisa divertida se había dibujado en los labios de la joven mientras se ponía de pie para recibirla._

_-No te preocupes, está bien. Podemos imprimirlas de nuevo._

_-Ya no es necesario. Las encontré en mi casillero. _

_Su presentación fue tan grande como Rachel había imaginado. Todo el club Glee las había felicitado. Quinn fue la primera en iniciar el lazo afectivo que termino convirtiéndose en un roce de labios y miradas cómplices. No importo el alboroto de sus compañeros, solo la sensación dulce de sabor fresa en sus bocas._

**~x~**

-Hoy tendremos una dinámica. –Anuncio William escribiendo en el pizarrón.- Duetos.

-Ms schue, hemos hecho eso antes.

-Lo sé, Puck. Pero esta vez el ganador participara en las regionales con su número.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, a excepción de cierta castaña que permanecía en silencio observando sus manos. Todos parecían ajenos a su estado, o mejor dicho la ignoraban, como cada día desde que Quinn había terminado con ella. Maldijo el día que Cassandra July apareció en su vida, se maldijo así misma por no ser capaz de retener sus impulsos y caer en la trampa de la mujer.

_Rachel observo los movimientos de su profesora con escepticismo mientras colocaba sus manos en cada lado de su cadera. La mayoría de sus compañeros observaban atentamente bajo el pretexto de memorizar la rutina, pero ella sabía que todo ese show no era más que una muestra descarada de Cassandra. _

_Nadie notaba esa mirada depredadora que le dirigía. Su maestra intentaba seducirla._

-…y Rachel. – Dijo el profesor William observándola fijamente.

El silencio tenso de la sala parecía casi asfixiante, su pequeño momento de distracción la hizo perder el hilo de conversación de la clase.

-Señor Schuester.-Susurro Mercedes con incomodidad notoria.

-No podemos romper las reglas, sea cual sea la situación. Deben aprender a convivir.

-Usted no lo entiende. –Replico Santana con enojo.- Nadie es capaz de tener una buena convivencia con una traidora como Rachel. ¿Acaso ya olvido lo que sucedió entre Quinn y ella?

La morena trago saliva negándose a alzar la mirada. Cada palabra dicha por la latina además de ser cierta, era causante de una terrible sensación de culpabilidad.

-No lo he olvidado, ni tampoco quiero que Quinn se sienta obligada… pero las reglas son reglas. Quinn y Rachel cantaran a dueto de nuevo, punto final.

**~x~**

-Seamos realistas. Si Berry era acosada por esa mujer, ¿porque nunca te lo dijo?

-No lo sé, esa mujer la amenazo. Era su palabra contra la de ella. –Exclamo la rubia con desesperación.

Brittany abrió sus ojos al máximo y observo a Santana.

-Ella tenía miedo, San. Si el Señor Schuester se comportara de esa manera conmigo y me amenazara yo actuaria así también.

-¿Y qué hay del baile? ¿Acaso también la obligaba a punta de pistola? Rachel podía rehusarse pero no lo hizo. Acéptalo Quinn, ella te engaño con su profesora de baile.

**~x~**

El auditorio era testigo del reencuentro de dos corazones rotos. Quinn se puso de pie al ver la llegada de la diva, con pasos lentos pero firmes se coloco frente a ella con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Si estoy aquí no es por ti, sino por mí. Esta actividad concluirá con una etapa amarga de mi vida en la que tú estuviste y la cual no pienso repetir. Todas tus mentiras para cubrir la infidelidad con Cassandra ya no me importan

La morena sacudió su cabeza.

-Yo nunca te engañe, Quinn. –Exclamo Rachel con voz firme.- Finn, Kurt y Tina pueden decir eso porque vieron cuando ella me beso a la fuerza. Pero jamás permití que me tocara o que sus intentos resultaran, porque yo te amo.

-Deja de decir eso. –Espeto la rubia alzando la voz.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ocurría? Yo era tu novia y tenía derecho a saberlo, pero al parecer eso a ti no te importaba.

-¿Hubiera sido diferente, Quinn? ¿Me habrías creído si te lo hubiera dicho? Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar lo que sucedió, no quieres escucharme.

-No tienes el derecho. Tu oportunidad de estar conmigo se termino. –Sentencio la joven con frialdad.- Se acabo Rachel.

-Algún día las cosas saldrán a la luz y te darás cuenta de que tenía razón, Quinn.

-Mientras eso ocurre, tú no eres más que una amarga experiencia que planeo olvidar.

El rostro de Rachel permaneció tranquilo mientras asentía, sus piernas lentamente aumentaron la distancia entre ambas. Quinn apretó la mandíbula con impotencia al notar que la diva se marchaba, si era tanto lo que deseaba no entendía porque las lagrimas humedecieron su mirada.

Rachel finalmente había renunciado a ella.

**~x~**

**¿Fin? **

**Honestamente no lo se.**

**¿Segunda parte enfocado en Rachel? ¿Que opinan? **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
